Syndicate
The Syndicate 'is a criminal organization based mostly in the Attican Traverse and Terminus Systems . They are a conglomerate of variedgroups, ranging from arms dealers, renegade cyberneticists, hackers, drug-runners, and black market megacorporations. Although disparate, the Syndicate functioned by unifying the various factions within towards a common goal - that of maximum profit and pushing the boundaries of technology and science, free of the restraint of morality. They were structured similarly to Cerberus, in that individuals and factions are categorized into cells. While the majority of the Syndicate's projects and functions aimed towards the modification or production of experimental and illegal technology, the organization generated a number of high-tech agents, bounty hunters, assassins, and mercenaries. Syndicate operatives are a diverse group, with individuals ranging the whole spectrum of ages, genders, races, and species, but the majority of Syndicate operatives are either asari, salarian, or human. The Syndicate had major bases or enclaves on Omega, Illium, and Noveria; secondary installations were strung throughout the Terminus and the Traverse and the group enjoyed a small enclave in the commercial zone of Shin Akiba of the Zakera Ward. The group is typically regarded with suspicion or distrust due to the organization's shady business dealings and unethical practices, but the consensus is that they are consummate professionals without peer. They occasionally clash with the other mercenary outfits within the Terminus, governmental authorities, as well as C-Sec and the Spectres. History Organization Member Factions *TITAN Technologies *Disciples of the Machine *Screaming Fists Doctrine Due to being a "melting pot" conglomerate of disparate factions, the Syndicate strived towards a universally shared goal: the research, production, and sale of experimental (and often illegal) technologies to the highest bidder. The Syndicate operated mostly through subtlety and secrecy, utilizing a network of spies, middle-men, and contacts to contend and compete with either clients or the rest of the criminal underworld. Their modus operandi and structure was usually likened to that of Cerberus and other similar organizations. Resources Key Members *Tavira Calivo - chairwoman *Ven Marsyas - assassin and wetworks operative Territory Note: ''italics reference minor outposts or bases, whereas '''bold text refers to major bases of operations. Attican Traverse * Arvuna * Pragia * Taitus * Yamm * Zorya Citadel Space * Shin Akiba, Zakera Ward, Citadel Horse Head Nebula * Noveria Terminus Systems *''Chalkhos'' *'Illium' *'Omega' *''Terapso'' *''Trident'' Troop Varieties The Syndicate strongly favors tech and biotic units. They used FENRIS, LOKI, and YMIR mechs in small numbers to reinforce patrols and larger numbers for defense forces and large scale assault. * Syndicate Commando - Typically asari or human, Syndicate commandos favor shotguns and assault rifles. Commandos are used for heavy assault units or for boarding parties. * Syndicate Operative - Operatives are typically salarian or human. They favor submachine guns and sniper rifles. * Syndicate Bounty Hunter - Bounty hunters are mostly human, with the odd krogan. They typically wield pistols and shotguns. They are called upon as relentless trackers or heavy sentry units. * Syndicate Agent - Masters of espionage and infiltration, Agents blend cutting-edge tech with powerful biotics. Submachine guns and pistols are their weapons of choice. * Syndicate Assassin - Typically salarian or drell, assassins are stalkers, trackers, and killers; masters silent killing. They favor sniper rifles and pistols. * Syndicate Technician - Outlaw techs and engineers, Syndicate technicians use technology to disrupt, disorient, and destroy their enemies. They wield pistols and submachine guns. Weaponry The Syndicate employed a number of weapons and tech. Many were modified and others still were completely experimental. Common weapons included: Assault Rifles * M-15 Vindicator * M-76 Revenant Submachine Guns * M-4 Shuriken * M-12 Locust Sniper Rifles * M-29 Incisor * M-97 Viper Pistols * M-6 Carnifex Trivia *The Syndicate borrows heavily from the cyberpunk genre of science fiction, namely their focus of advanced technology, cybernetics, and robotics. *The Screaming Fists take their name from a fictional military operation conducted prior to the events of William Gibson's cyberpunk novel, Neuromancer. Category:Factions Category:Criminal organizations